lowyatkopitiamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kopitiam Dictionary
'''Numbers''' *x hamster.com : Porn video *14th floor : Jump out from the 14th floor a.k.a go kill yourself *2" : 2 inch ..usually indicate a person with 2" penis, meaning immature or a kid '''A''' *achik1990 : gaylord.. must sacrifice your ass to him *compulsory* *Ah Wang : Kopitiam faggot *Ammoshaf : Shit / Poop *Airport : d1ck x puzzy slang / chest is flat till can land a plane(runway) HyourinMaru's version * Ayam : I am *Abang Brother : Best member '''B''' *Bugima : Pukimak/ your mums pussy. used as an insult * Banggala : Bangla (race) or bangga la which means proud * Bora2 / Bora-Bora : A vacation island of which Ah Wang/GoldFries or any other MOD send you when they ban you * Bijan : Najib our PM * Bik mama : Rosmah * '''C''' * Cumming (only achik use this..most of da time) : Coming * Clerickilla : pandan self kuda *Cainis : Chinese *Char Borh : Grabbing boobs , synonym with BlackPen '''D''' *Drills : Pictures *Drills of sis : show me your sister's pictures *Diam la pandan : Shut the hell up pondan/tranny '''E''' * Enjoice : enjoy *England : English '''F''' * Fucuk = Fuck '''G''' * Go dai pls : Go die please *GoldFries : An admin made from potato (deep fried) '''H''' *Hnnnggghhhh : SFX when a person's libido in rage *Harrrrooomm : Haram '''I''' *Insap lah : Repent *Inb4 : In before *Ibrahim Ali : cainis favorite Malay figure '''J''' * JAV : Japense P00rn video *Johnkor : fucuk you upside down softmod civic type R (a hacker) '''K''' *K : Kopitiam forum *Kuda pink : a crazy and random cute little pink pony named mambangafro *Kolos : Close *Kambing : Coming *Kamikaze Tered : A thread that is intentionally made for self ban *Kuda : attention whore *Ktard : A person who wastes his life in Kopitiam forum '''L''' * Lucifah : Half cousin of Lucifer (the devil) seemingly harmless and lives on earth and not hell. Also master of guessing a girl's cup and many more.. *Lettew : La tu (expression made when a person is trying to tease the other) *Lipoted : Reported '''M''' *Meleis : Malay *Moar : more. *Me is kuda pink :3 ! : Some people are not perfect.. too much My little Pony severed the brains, now they all think that they're pink pony *Meruchan : penipu scammer tits '''N''' *Nearlee : Ada ku kesah? / Do i care? & Thick eyebrow *Nekkid : naked *Najib : Personal Messenger = PM *Nasi Lemak : Boobs *Nenen : Boobs *Nakhaarrooomm : Son of a Bitch '''O''' *Owaaii... : Oh my / Oh why / Oh wait '''P''' *Pertamaxx/Keduaxx and so on : 1st post a comment or 2nd ETC.. makes them feel proud ..like they have bigger d1ck or something.. *Popcorn.jpg : reading vroom vroom/hot topic with excitement .. prolly eating real popcorn *Prawns : P0rn *Piap Piap : have sex *Pink Blossom Juice : Heavenly fluid which flows from between the thighs of a goddess *Pandan : pondan a.k.a tranny / sissy *Powderful : powerful *Plox : Please '''Q''' '''R''' *Ribut Ammoshaf = Shitstorm a.k.a havoc/chaos .. more or less *Ribut Tornado *Ribut Biasa *Ribut Serta Hujan Sekejap-sekejap *Ribut Serta Banjir '''S''' *Sked : scared *Seager : no pictures , dont post any thread at all *Shit Brix : literally shit brix when you see shit *SnailwithFingers : condemn to hell ..anak derhaka *Serow : slow *Siham : puzzeh *SONAWA_BEACH: son of teh bitch *Syukurlah Ahamdulilah = Be grateful to god/ just be grateful '''T''' *TS : Topic starter *Tered : Thread *Tongsan : errr... i guess some place in China? *NO DRILL DONT OPEN TERED '''U''' *Udang : Porn *Unker : Uncle '''V''' *Vavi : Babi / Pig *Vroom Vroom : usually related to hot/sensitive chat like racial topics '''W''' *Wimmin : women *Waifu : wife *WADAFARK: what the fuck?? '''X''' '''Y''' *Yindian : Indian '''Z'''